Skate Into My Heart
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: Tammy Duncan is now attending Eden Hall. Life is full of surprises when she meets the Ducks again, and begins to fall for a certain captain.
1. Chapter 1

AN-Alright, so I've had this idea for a while, just a random couple popping into my head. So, I thought why not run with it.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Tammy Duncan stepped out of her father's car. She looked up at the magnificent building in front of her and hitched her backpack higher onto her shoulder. This was it. She could do it.

She started to walk towards the front door, passing the school sign. If she hadn't been so nervous, she would have realized what the sign said.

Home of the Eden Hall Mighty Ducks

She pulled the door open and stepped inside, looking around for the main office. Thankfully it was right in front and she walked in. All of the secretaries where currently on the phone and once waved at the leather chairs in a corner. She sat down and looked around. Picking up a magazine, she thumbed through it.

Finally one of the secretaries put the phone down and motioned her over.

''May I help you?''

''Yes, I'm Tammy Duncan.'' she glanced at the name plaque on the desk. ''I'm a new student, Ms. Wilkins.''

Ms. Wilkins took out a map and her schedule, handing both to her. ''You should go to homeroom now, then to your first hour class and so on.''

Tammy nodded, glancing at the map. ''Uh, thanks.''

Ms. Wilkins was already engrossed in her paper work. She merely nodded.

Tammy bit her lip and left the office. With the map in front of her face, she felt like an idiot. Her homeroom was in room 204. She glanced up at the walls and saw could see the room numbers painted above the door.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she walked down the hallway, and the numbers grew smaller.

''207...206...205...and finally 204.''

She walked inside, and saw a mess of students waiting for the bell to ring. The teacher was a older man, with a slightly balding head. She walked over to him.

''Excuse me, I'm new here.''

He looked up and she could see a thin coffee mustache on his lip. ''Ah, yes Ms. Duncan. Welcome to Eden Hall.''

He entered her name into the computer attendance sheet and nodded. ''Alright, you're seat is the fourth on in the third row.''

He stood up and cleared his throat a few times. The room quieted eventually and he spoke. ''This is Tammy Duncan, our new student. Please try to make her feel at home.''

Tammy blushed as she made her way to her seat. She hated being the new girl. As she busied herself with checking her schedule and the map, the boy in front of her turned around.

''Tammy Duncan?''

She looked up into a pair of blue eyes. They reminded her of the color of the ocean. She nodded and he grinned.

''You figure skate, right?''

She nodded again.

''Little brother named Tommy?''

She nodded again, this time nervously. How did he know so much about her.

''Do you have any idea who I am?''

He looked somewhat familiar, but she couldn't quite place it.

''Of course I do.'' she smiled. ''You are my very own personal stalker. I feel flattered.''

He laughed. ''Bet you always wanted one of those.''

''You have no idea. So tell me, what's the job pay?''

He smirked. ''I'm not your stalker. You played pee wee hockey for the District Five team? They became the Mighty Ducks?''

''And went off to the Goodwill Games, while I went to skate. I've heard this story, lived through it too. Thanks for telling me.''

''You still don't remember me?''

Tammy started to shake her head when she heard the loud speaker come on.

''Conway, turn around.'' the teacher called.

Tammy's eyes widened as Charlie rolled his eyes and turned around. She didn't even listen to the announcement, thankful when they finally turned off and he turned back around.

''Charlie?'' she asked.

''At your service.'' he grinned.

''Oh my Gosh, I can't believe it. Are all the Ducks here?''

''Yep, scholarships. Even changed the team name to the Ducks.''

Tammy laughed. ''I am so happy I'll know people here.''

He took her schedule from her. ''Your next class is right next to mine. Connie's in it. Along with Julie.''

''Julie?''

''Gaffney. She joined the team for the Goodwill Games. Our goalie. She's pretty cool.''

''So, are Guy and Connie still dating. Is Jessie still on the team? Do you guys still hate Adam?''

He laughed at all her questions. ''Yes, no, and no, in that order.''

''Why not Jesse?''

Charlie shrugged. ''He moved away, and we kinda lost touch. And Banksie my roommate.''

The bell rang and Tammy gathered her things. Charlie waited for her and they walked out of the room together.

''I can't believe the Ducks are here. I've missed you guys, so much.''

''We missed you too, Tams. Got a new figure skater though, a guy.''

Tammy laughed. ''So, I'm easily replaceable.''

''Hell no. You're way prettier then him.'' Charlie winked at her.

Tammy laughed again, and could feel her cheeks go red. ''You still the captain?''

''Yea, had to prove myself to the coach. New guy. So, you gonna join hockey?''

She shook her head. ''I'm here to skate. Got a scholarship of my own. My parents thought it would look great on a college application, so here I am.''

''I'm glad. It's good to see you Tams. Even though we like never talked.''

Tammy laughed. ''That's right, you never did talk to me before, did you?''

''I'll have to change that.'' he winked at her again.

They stopped outside her classroom. ''There you are, enjoy.''

''Gee schoolwork, quizzes, tests. Can't wait.'' she remarked dryly.

Charlie chuckled and walked to his own class and Tammy stepped inside. She spotted Connie immediately, talking to a blonde girl.

Just as the last class, she let the teacher know who she was. Thankfully this one, a younger female, didn't announce it to the class and she even let her choose her own seat. She walked over to where Connie sat.

''Hey Connie.''

''Hey Tammy.'' Connie greeted, still talking to the blonde.

Suddenly her eyes grew big and she looked over at the skater. ''Tammy?!''

Tammy nodded and Connie jumped off her desk and hugged her. ''Oh my Gosh, what are you doing here?''

''I go here now.''

''Oh, Tammy, this is Julie.''

''The other girl duck?'' Tammy asked, nodding at Julie.

''And you're the original other girl duck?''

Tammy nodded. ''It's hard to live up to me, huh?''

Julie laughed.

''Oh Tammy this is going to be awesome! We're going to have so much fun! Wait until you see the guys, they are going to flip!''

Tammy laughed at Connie's exuberance. Finally the bell rang, and Tammy was able to sit down.

* * *

The morning pass quickly for her, and eventually it was lunch time. Somehow, Connie found out where her locker was and dragged her to the lunch room.

She'd seen a few of the old ducks in her classes, Adam, Averman, Goldberg. Connie led her to the Ducks table and smiled.

''For everyone who doesn't know, this is Tammy Duncan. She was once a Duck.''

Tammy was smiled at the unfamiliar faces, who she learned to be Luis, Dwayne, Portman, Russ, and Kenny her fellow figure skater.

She waved to the familiar ducks, and smiled. Fulton stood up and walked over.

''Hey Tams.'' he said, pulling her into a hug.

She smiled and hugged him back. ''Hey Fult, it's good to see you.''

He pulled away and grinned. ''It's great to see you.''

She smiled and brushed a lock of blonde hair out of her face. "I'm going to go get food.'' she pointed over to the line. ''Be back in like five hours.''

Fulton watched her walk away and was nudged by Connie. ''I know that look.''

He shook his head. ''What look?''

''You still like her, don't you?''

''It was a pointless crush in pee wees Connie.''

Portman now joined their conversation. ''Dude she's hot. Better not be a pointless crush.''

Fulton just grinned and went to sit back down.

* * *

Tammy grabbed her tray and waited in line. Charlie popped up behind her.

''Enjoying Eden Hall?''

''Of course, so glad I transferred.''

Charlie laughed and grabbed a tray of his own. ''So, how was it seeing the Ducks.''

''Pretty cool. Connie almost went into shock.''

Charlie laughed. ''That's our Connie. Still crazy.''

''And Julie seemed nice. More calm, down to earth.''

''Yea, I told you, Jules is awesome.''

''I seriously can't wait to get to know all the newbies. I miss you guys, I'll admit it.''

By now, they made it to where the food was being passed out. Charlie reached forward and grabbed a burger placing it on his tray.

''Did you miss, Fulton?''

Tammy laughed. ''Yea. My first crush, I'll never forget that.''

They moved down more and Charlie grabbed a bag of chips.

''Maybe you guys can work on that crush, now that you're here.''

They moved down even more, and Tammy grabbed a salad. She laughed at the look Charlie gave to the offending food.

''I'm in training, I have to eat healthy.''

''Weirdo.'' Charlie muttered, grabbing a pop. Tammy reached for a bottle of water.

''As for the Fulton thing, it was a crush. It's over now.''

They moved toward the cash register and Charlie pulled out his wallet. Tammy handed her money over and waited for Charlie to put his wallet back into his pocket.

''You really should have your money out and ready.''

He rolled his eyes at her. ''So, you are eating with us, right?''

''I thought I needed permission from the captain. Being an outsider and all.''

''Once a Duck always a Duck, Tams. That won't change.''

She smiled and followed him to the table. This place wasn't so bad.

* * *

AN-And there's the first chapter. Kinda short, but I hope to get better.


	2. Chapter 2

AN-Alright, next chapter hoping to move right along. Glad to see people liking the idea of Charlie/Tammy

P. S. I only know a limited amount of figure skating moves, so probably won't go into great detail about that

* * *

Tammy entered the arena and took a deep breath, remembering the smell of the ice. She was already laced up and made her way onto the ice. She skated to the very center and closed her eyes. Then she started practicing her routine.

She skated around the ice, doing double axils and even throwing in a triple.

Charlie sat in the bleachers, watching her skate. He'd come to practice early, and heard someone on the rink. She moved so gracefully, it was as if she was born to skate.

She came to a stop in the center, eyes closed, breathing slightly heavy. He started to clap, and she turned in surprise, falling down on her butt.

He laughed and made his way onto the ice. He skated over and offered her a hand.

''That was pretty good.''

She scowled at him and swiped his hand away, getting up herself. ''It's not nice to sneak up on people.''

He grinned. ''You had your eyes closed, not my problem.''

Tammy rolled her eyes but grinned. ''My coach doesn't like it either.''

''I didn't say I didn't like it.''

She smiled. ''So, what are you doing here?''

''Waiting for practice. You?''

''Thought I'd skate around for a bit. My practice doesn't start until tomorrow, thank God.''

''You sound so happy about it.'' Charlie remarked.

Tammy shrugged. ''I love skating. I just hate all the baggage that comes with it.''

''Such as salads and water?''

''No, I actually like the salads and water.''

''Weirdo.'' he muttered. ''I'm bored, wanna race?''

''Sure.''

They lined up on one side of the rink and Charlie shouted go. They both took off, their legs moving in long strides. Charlie won, but not by much. They both stood there, bent over and catching their breaths.

''Pretty good skating. You sure improved since the pee wees.'' Tammy told him.

''Thanks.''

''We should try out for doubles.'' Tammy joked.

''Sorry, I don't do _Cutting Edge_.''

''Oh, I love that movie!'' she exclaimed.

Charlie chuckled. ''Somehow I am not surprised.''

Tammy stuck her tongue out at him. Then they heard the sound of the team coming in.

''I should go. Have a fun practice.'' she started to leave, when she saw Connie come onto the ice. She smiled and skated over to the pair.

''Hey Tammy, where you going?'' she asked.

''Home.''

''Don't you live in the dorms.''

Tammy shook her head. ''Mom felt it was better if I stayed home. Do all the Ducks live in the dorms?''

Both Charlie and Connie nodded. By now, the rest of the team was coming onto the ice. Fulton smiled and waved and Tammy waved back.

''I should go.'' she said, glancing at Charlie. ''Later Captain Duck.''

''Later Figure Eight.'' he said.

She grinned at him, liking the nickname, before skating off the ice.

* * *

Tammy walked up her the beautiful two story home she called her own. She made her way inside and into the kitchen, where her brother Tommy was making a sandwich.

''Hey little bro. You're never guess who goes to Eden Hall?''

''Who?'' he asked, as he squirt mustard onto the bread.

''The Ducks.''

Tommy's face broke out into the biggest grin. ''The Ducks? Are you serious! I gotta see them.''

''The Ducks?'' Tanya Banks walked into the kitchen. ''Your old pee wee team?''

''Yeah mom. Isn't it awesome, I'm going to know people there.''

''I suppose.'' Tanya said, wearily. ''As long as it doesn't interfere with skating.''

Tammy sighed. ''Don't worry mom, it won't.''

''So, when do I get to see them?'' Tommy asked.

''I'll take you by the dorms tomorrow.''

''Tomorrow is your first hockey practice.'' Tanya reminded her. ''You're to come straight home after.''

''Maybe this weekend.'' Tammy offered.

Tommy grinned. ''That would be awesome.''

* * *

Later that night, Tammy sat on her bed, reading. There was a knock on the door.

''Come in!''

Her older brother Tim stuck his head in, holding out the cordless phone.

''It's for you. It's a boy.''

She climbed off her bed with a confused look and took the phone from him. She waited for him to get the hint and leave before talking. Tim finally rolled his eyes and left.

''Hello?''

''Tammy? Hey, it's Charlie.''

She smiled as the familiar voice washed over her.

''How did you get my number?''

He chuckled. ''I'm fine, and you?''

''Charlie.'' she warned.

''Us personal stalkers don't give away our secrets.''

They both laughed softly. Tammy climbed back onto her bed, sitting Indian style.

''Seriously Charlie.''

''You've lived in the same house since we were kids. I just pulled out the old roster and looked up your number.''

''How clever.'' she remarked.

''I know.'' he said, proudly. ''So, was that Tim answering the phone.''

''Yea, the older pain. The younger pain was thrilled when I said you guys were at Eden Hall. He can't wait to come see you.''

''Why isn't he in our grade?''

''You guys leaving, and mom not letting him go with, kinda messed him up. He neglected his work, got held back a grade.''

''Ouch.''

''Yeah. Mom finally cracked and let him join the hockey team at his school. He made some friends and is back to doing A work.''

''What grade is Tim in?''

''So this was why you called, trying to dig up some dirt.'' Tammy joked. ''I've got you all figured out now, Conway.''

''I have to have a reason? I can't just call because I want to talk to you.''

She blushed a deep red. ''That's a reason.''

''A good one.'' he agreed.

''Tim should be in college.'' she said, changing the subject. ''At first he was just taking the summer off for a mental relaxation. I guess it wasn't relaxing enough. He decided to just take the year off.''

''I kinda like that idea.'' Charlie mused softly.

''Somehow, I'm not surprised.''

Someone knocked on her door. ''Hold on a sec, Charlie.'' she lowered the phone and covered the mouthpiece. ''Yeah?''

Tanya stuck her head in. ''Honey it's nine o' clock. Say goodbye to whoever is on the phone.''

Tammy rolled her eyes as her mother left. ''Charlie? I'm sorry, I've got to go. Bed time.''

''What are you, five?''

She smirked. ''No, I'm training and mother feels I should have a schedule. I'll talk to you tomorrow?''

''Of course. See you in homeroom.''

''Bye.''

He hung up first and she kept the receiver close to her ear, a smile plastered on her face. She didn't even notice Tim come in.

''Hey, I have to take the phone now. Tammy?''

She blinked and smiled. ''Sorry.'' she handed him the phone.

''So, who was it?''

''One of my old teammates.''

''Oh, that one kid you had a crush on?'' he teased.

''Nope. The captain.''

She got off the bed and headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

* * *

The next day at school, Tammy was at her locker. It was a pleasent surprise when Julie walked up to the one next to her.

''Hey Tammy.'' she greeted.

''Hey. So, we're locker neighbors?''

''Looks like it. How's Eden Hall been treating you?'' Julie asked.

''It's amazing, I couldn't wait to come back.'' Tammy replied, sarcastically.

Julie laughed. ''Yeah, we all had that feeling after our first day. Plus, our coach was kind of an ass.''

''So, what changed your mind?'' Tammy asked, closing her locker.

''Well, after Charlie and Fulton left-''

''What? Charlie and Fulton quit the Ducks? They were the only ones who stood behind coach when we thought he called us losers.''

Julie looked at her, questionably.

''Long story.'' Tammy said, waving her hand carelessly. ''Please continue.''

''Well, I think it was because he was trying to make us Warriors and not Ducks. Anyway, Fulton came back the next day and after Hans died Charlie finally came back too. After that, Coach Orion was easier, he even let us wear our Duck jerseys and now Eden Hall is the home of the Mighty Ducks.''

''I missed a lot, huh?''

Julie nodded. ''Plus, I got a boyfriend, made it a lot easier.''

''Oh a fellow duck?''

Julie shook her head. ''Goalie for the Varsity team. He graduated last year and we kinda broke up.''

''That sucks.''

''The team was thrilled. They hated that I was dating the enemy, though they never said it out loud.''

Tammy laughed. ''That sounds like them, when Adam was the enemy. Jesse hated him.''

''Yea, I remember hearing about that. It's so weird to think that they were a team before me.''

Tammy nodded in understanding. ''It's weird to think they were a team after me.''

The bell rang and the girls smiled at each other, before running to class.

* * *

Tammy sat down in homeroom and grinned when Charlie turned around.

''I think Julie and I are becoming friends.'' she said.

''That's cool.'' Charlie said. ''So, what are you doing later?''

''I've got practice.'' Tammy said.

''Stop by the dorms afterwards, hang out.''

''I can't. Mom said to be home right after practice.''

''You can't stop by for a minute?''

Tammy shook her head. ''Your mom is...''

''Too much? Trust me I know, but I still love her.''

''Well, if you can find a way, try to stop by. We're all just going to be hanging out.''

The loud speaker came on and Charlie turned back around to listen to the announcements.

* * *

Later that day, Tammy entered the arena for practice. Her coach waited for her on the ice. She was a small Asian woman, shorter then herself. Her dark black hair pulled in a tight bun, her eyes a dark brown color. She watched Tammy closely, nodding to herself.

''You're thin, you have a good figure. Good for skating.'' she said. ''My name is Ms. Hyunh. We will meet each weekday after school and on some weekends. It all depends on how you do during the week.''

She paused here, scrutinizing Tammy.

''I plan to be tough, but fair. You will be pushed hard, harder then any coach ever did. I expect greatness from you. I shall not be disappointed.''

She stopped and pointed towards the door.

''If you feel you can't handle this, leave now.''

Tammy stared at the tiny woman in front of her. She reached for the hair band around her wrist and used it to put her hair into a pony tail. She crossed her arms, her face neutral, waiting. Ms. Hyunh finally smiled.

''Very well, let's begin.''

* * *

Tammy walked slowly out of the rink, her body aching in places she never even knew she had. She hobbled over to a nearby bench and sat down. She sighed deeply and looked over at the building Connie had pointed out as their dorm.

She remembered Charlie's invite and decided to see if it was still good.

She entered the building and looked around. Eying the room listings, she found out the Ducks were on the third floor. She walked up the stairs and bumped right into Charlie.

''Hey, Toe Pick, what are you doing here?'' he asked.

''Wondered if your offer was still good. I don't think I could make it home. I'm so glad it's Friday, my mom might not mind if I beg to stay here.''

''I know I won't mind.'' Charlie said, winking.

''I meant with the girls.''

Charlie laughed and led her upstairs.

''So, where is everyone?''

''Connie and Guy are out on a date. Goldberg and Averman went to the arcade. Adam went home for the night. Julie's out with the Bash Brothers, and the rest are all chilling here.'' Charlie told her.

''I thought you said you'd all be hanging out.'' she reminded. ''Telling me a lie to get me here, Charles?''

''Yep, I wanted you all for myself.''

By now they were in his room and she collapsed on his bed.

''Why don't you call your mom, tell her you're staying here?'' Charlie suggested.

''You want me to tell my mother, I'm staying here with you...alone?''

Charlie grinned. ''If you feel the need to brag go ahead.''

She gave him a look. ''You don't have to tell her the girls aren't here.''

''Good point, but I've never lied to her before.'' Tammy said.

''It's not exactly a lie. The girls will be here and you will stay with them. Just not when you call her.''

Tammy laughed and agreed with his logic.

''Alright, while you do that, I'll go get us some popcorn and a movie.''

He left and she picked up the phone, dialing the familiar number.

* * *

Charlie walked in the room a few minutes later and saw Tammy was just hanging up the phone.

''What did she say?''

''I had to beg her to let me stay here. She kept going on and on about how I need my rest. I told her how much I hurt so she has decided to start picking me up from practices so this can't ''become a bad habit.''' Tammy said.

''But for tonight?''

''I'm allowed. So, what movie did you get?''

''I figure I owed you for making you come here on a boring night, so I raided Connie's collection.''

He flashed the movie at her and she grinned, broadly.

''_The Cutting Edge_. Charlie, I am flattered.''

Charlie smirked and popped the movie into the VCR. Then, he sat on the bed next to Tammy, handing her the bowl of popcorn. She declined and he shrugged, beginning to stuff his face.

About ten minutes into the movie, he noticed Tammy was being awful quiet. He looked down and saw her fast asleep. He smiled softy, brushing a loose strand of hair out of her eyes. Placing the bowl on the table, he grabbed the edge of the comforter, throwing it over her.

Glancing at the clock, he yawned. Maybe going to sleep now wasn't so bad. He undid the covers on Adam's bed shut off the TV. Crawling under the covers, he glanced back at Tammy, who was still fast asleep.

He smiled at her and shut off the light.

''Sweet dreams, Tammy.''

* * *

AN-And here is where we stop today!


	3. Chapter 3

AN-Hello ladies and gentlemen, we have arrived with chapter 3 of Skate Into My Heart

* * *

Tammy awoke in a strange room. She blinked a few times, trying to clear her head and looked around. Her eyes fell on the bed next to her and the sleeping figure lying there.

It all tumbled back to her. She'd fallen asleep while watching a movie with Charlie. He did look cute she thought as she watched his chest fall and rise.

She threw the covers over her and retrieved her shoes. A quick glance at the clock showed her it was only eight in the morning, and she knew her mother didn't expect her home until later. She didn't want to hang around here and let all the Ducks, or someone else, see her leave Charlie's room. It didn't take much to start rumors.

An idea came to mind and she stood, tiptoeing over to the door. She edged it open slowly, freezing often to check if Charlie was still asleep. She managed to get the door all the way open and slipped through, closing it as quietly as she could.

She left the dorms and set off to her destination.

* * *

Tricia Duncan sat at her desk, her eyes drooping. Her hair was pulled into a messy pony tail and she was wearing sweat pants and an oversized sweatshirt. She's in her senior year at Minnesota State College and she's currently learning the effects staying up all night has on the body. She grips here coffee cup a little harder and brings the hot liquid to her lips. All she craves right now is a break.

A knock on the door answers her prayers. She gets up, running a hand over her hair in hopes to smooth it down. Walking across the small, slightly cramped space, she opens her door and grins.

''Well, if it ain't my little sis.''

Tammy smiled and hugged her older sister. She walked in the room and sank down on her bed.

''You're up early.'' she remarked. ''Or, is it late?''

Tricia smiled and sat onto her chair. ''Late. I'm glad you're here, the ultimate distraction.''

''I don't want to stay too long.'' Tammy said.

''Question:Why are you here? Isn't mom blowing a gasket because you're not at some skating rink?''

Tammy sighed. ''You're too hard on her. She just wants what's best for me.''

''She wanted that for me too, remember? It was too much.'' Tricia said. ''Does she even know you're here?''

Tammy shook her head. ''I stayed over with some friends. She thinks I'm still there.''

''You mean, she actually let you spend the night? I am shocked.''

Tammy scowled. ''I'm so sick of this war you wage between you two.''

''Hey, she kicked me out. I didn't want to become her cookie cutter model to turn into a skater and she got pissed. It's not my fault.'' Tricia snapped.

Tammy closed her eyes. She knew how much Tricia resented their mother for taking away most of her teenage life. Tricia had also been a fan of skating, and their mother was only too thrilled to sponsor her oldest child. Tricia loved it, until the training became harder and her free time with friends grew shorter. She finally blew up at their mother, calling her a desperate sell-out and that started the family feud. Tammy knew her mother would be disappointed with her frequent visits with her sister, but Tammy was proud. Tricia had gotten a job and put herself through college, studying to become a child psychologist.

''I'm sorry Tams, I'm just a little cranky. So, what's up?''

''Mom and dad enrolled me into Eden Hall. I found out the Ducks go there.''

''Yours and Tommy's old pee wee team? Tams, that's awesome. What about that one, you had a crush on?''

Tammy groaned. ''Everyone brings that up! It was a crush years ago! Why does everyone think we're meant to be or something.''

Tricia grinned. ''Sor-ry. So, how is it being with the Ducks?''

''It's cool. Connie and I are becoming friends again, and there's another girl on the team, Julie. She's awesome. I've been spending a lot of time with Charlie, the captain-''

''You like him.'' Tricia said.

Tammy stopped mid sentence. ''What?''

''Your eyes lit up when you said his name. Come on sis, out with the details.''

Tammy shrugged, a small grin coming to her face. ''We've been talking-slash-flirting since we met up again. I crashed in his dorm the other night. Before you get any ideas, '' she said quickly, ''I fell asleep watching a movie and I guess he didn't want to wake me. He crashed on his roommates bed.''

Her older sister just smiled. ''You should let me know if this gets more serious.''

Tammy just smiled. ''You know I will, Trish.''

''Good. I hate kicking you out but-''

''You have work to do, I get it. It's cool, I'll see you later.

They hugged and Tammy left quickly, not wanting to disturb her sister any longer.

* * *

Tammy glanced at her watch and decided to head back to the dorms, to see if any of the Ducks were up. Kenny, Luis, and Dwayne were lounging around on the sofa, watching TV.

''Hey Tammy.'' Ken said, when he saw her.

''Hey guys, have you seen the other Ducks?''

''Anyone in particular?'' Dwayne asked.

''Connie, Julie, or Charlie?''

''Uh, I think they went with the Bash Brothers and Banksie for a game of hockey in the basketball court down the block.''

Tammy gave her thanks and left, walking down the street. She came across the courts quickly and saw them engrossed in a game of hockey.

She watched as one of the players removed his helmet and took a sip from his water bottle. Wiping his lip on his arm, Charlie grinned when he saw Tammy.

''Hey Tams, wanna suit up and play?''

The game stopped as everyone else waved at her. She waved back and made her way onto a bench and Charlie skated over to her.

''No thanks Conway, I don't have the proper equipment.''

''What, no tutu?'' Charlie asked, smirking.

''Bite me.''

''Maybe later.''

She grinned and winked. ''I might take you up on that.''

''Charlie, you playing or not?'' rang out Connie's impatient voice.

Charlie winked also. ''I hope you do.''

She watched as he skated over to play, her heart beating ten times fast.

* * *

After the game, Connie and Julie decided to hit the mall, dragging along the Bash Brothers with him. Connie invited Tammy to go, and she accepted the invitation, a little bummed when she found out Charlie wouldn't be going.

The five entered the mall and Julie dragged Portman away. Tammy saw Connie smile as she led her and Fulton to the music store.

''What's with the smile?'' Tammy asked.

''Julie and Dean, it's meant to be.''

''They're dating?" Tammy asked, intrigued.

''Not yet. Deans liked her forever, since the Goodwill Games I think. He kinda ditched us last year and she fell for Scooter. Now, they spend like every waking moment together. It's cute.''

Tammy nodded in agreement.

''Speaking of cute Bash Brothers.'' Connie said slyly, glancing over at Fulton.

''I think Guy might be upset to hear you refer to Fulton as cute.''

''I meant for you, Tams. It'd be so cute if you to got back together.''

''Connie. We never were together.'' she reminded impatiently. ''It was a crush.''

Connie just smiled. ''Go talk to him. I have to use the little girls room anyway.''

Tammy had a feeling Connie was leaving just so she could be alone with Fulton. Maybe it was her female intuition, or maybe it was the fact that she watched Connie walk right past the bathrooms and over to Julie and Portman.

But hey, who knows?

Anyway, she started looking at all the different CDs. He eventually walked up to her and smiled.

''Having fun?''

''A blast.'' she said. ''Connie ditched us.''

''Yeah, I saw.'' he said, slightly nervous.

Tammy checked her watch, her eyes bulging.

''Shit, I have to go. My mom's probably going crazy because I haven't called yet. Later, Fult.''

Fulton watched as she ran out of the store. ''Later Tams.''

* * *

Tammy ended up walking home, instead of calling. She entered the home and saw her mother, waiting on the couch.

''Tammy, do you have any idea what time it is?''

''Noon.''

''Don't you dare be smart. I let you sleep over at your friends dorm, and this is how you repay me?''

''Mom, chill out ok? I'll be ready for practice at two.''

''Don't tell me to chill out, Tamara. You're lucky I don't ground you.''

''From skating?'' Tammy asked, amazed.

''No, from your friends. I know how important skating is to you.''

''I'll go get ready mom.''

''You do that.''

* * *

Tammy entered the arena and found Ms. Hyunh waiting for her, surrounded by other girls.

''These, '' she said, when Tammy skated over to her, ''Are your fellow ice skaters. Introduce yourself and get ready for practice.''

A small, blonde girl skated over and smiled.

''Hi, I'm Hannah White. Welcome to our little club!''

''Club?'' Tammy asked.

''Hannah wants to feel like a normal school child. Instead of training for our future, we all skate and tell each other our deep dark secrets. Then compete to the death a week later.'' another one remarked.

The other girls laughed and Hannah got a little red in the face. Tammy knew at once who the alpha dog was.

''I'm Michelle.'' the girl said, skating over. The others followed and introduced themselves as Sarah, Alex, and Beth.

''So, you're new here. Where did you go before? Public school?'' Michelle scoffed, throwing her dark brown hair over her shoulders.

Tammy stood here, sizing them up. Sarah was much taller, with dark brown hair and light, mocha colored skin. Alex was another blonde, her eyes trained on Michelle, watching her leader closely. Beth had light brown hair, and she was slightly on the pudgy side.

''What's so wrong with public school? I'm sure your future husband went. And probably met the girl he'll be cheating on you with.''

Michelle's condescending smile slipped off her face. ''Watch it newbie.''

Tammy rolled her eyes. ''I'm so scared. Why don't we let the ice do the talking?''

''You're on.''

By now, Ms. Hyunh had skated over and nodded. ''Competition, huh? Very well, who would like to begin?''

Tammy let Michelle go first and she smirked, stretching. Once she was ready, Ms. Hyunh began calling out move for her to perform. She was doing very well, until the end when she smirked at Tammy and fell flat on her butt.

Hannah tried to hide a smile and Tammy couldn't help but grin. The other girls skated over, checking to make sure she was ok.

''I'm fine!'' she snapped, her eyes burning into Tammy.

Tammy skated into position and waited for instruction. Ms. Hyunh began calling out moves again and Tammy didn't fall once. The girls watched in amazement, and even Michelle's eyes held a slight impression.

Tammy skated over to Michelle and held out her hand. Michelle contemplated it before finally grasping and shaking.

It was a truce.

Now the girls crowded around Tammy, more interested and even Michelle asked questions.

Ms. Hyunh smiled. Tammy had been tested and passed.

* * *

Two days later, Tammy hobbled into homeroom. Charlie's eyes darkend in concern, but she just waved him away. Sitting down carefully, she smiled at him.

''Skating takes a lot out of me.''

''I can tell. Did you make any friends?''

Tammy nodded. ''The girls are pretty nice.''

''So, how was the mall?''

''I don't know, I ditched early. Mom would have sent out a swat team.''

''Fulton was probably bummed.''

''I was bummed you didn't come.''

She blushed as she spoke and she saw a smile creep on to Charlie's face as the loud speaker came on.

* * *

Later that day, Tammy and Charlie were carrying their lunch trays to the table, laughing all the while. Hannah walked up to them.

''Hey Tammy, wanna sit with us?'' she asked, motioning to a nearby table.

Michelle and Sarah waved and Tammy shot them an apologetic look.

To Hannah, she said. ''Sorry Hannah, but I'm sitting somewhere else. Maybe some other time?''

Hannah nodded, though wasn't able to hide her disappointment. She merely walked back to the other table.

''Tsk tsk, break the poor girls heart.''

''Bite me.'' Tammy said. ''I feel bad enough.''

Charlie chuckled and they continued back to the table. Tammy sat down just in time to hear someone talk about a game.

''What game?''

''We have one this Friday.'' Connie said.

''You should come, Tammy.'' Fulton said, looking over at her.

''I might just do that. I need to see how bad you guys are without me.''

Julie, who was sitting across from her laughed. ''Or how much better.''

There were a round of ooh's from the Ducks and Tammy laughed. Charlie stood up, claiming his need for a drink.

He was in line to buy one, when Tammy popped up next to him.

''Stalking me now?''

''Great pay remember?'' she asked.

He grinned. ''So, you're coming to the game?''

''Well I haven't been properly asked.'' she said.

''Tammy Duncan, will you come to our hockey game Friday? And...maybe to the after party?''

''After party? Is Charlie Conway asking little ole me out on a date?''

Charlie paid for his pop and waited for her to buy her water.

''No, no. Just...wondering if you would save me a dance.''

Tammy smiled, her insides dancing in glee. ''On one condition.''

''Name it.''

''You let me bring someone.''

For a moment, Charlie's eyes clouded with disappointment.

''Tommy has been dying to see you guys.''

''Of course! Bring him, we need to see an old Duck.''

Tammy smiled and they walked back to the table together.

* * *

AN- Yay, chapter 3 up.


	4. Chapter 4

AN-I'm glad everyone's liking the Charlie/Tammy. I am seriously falling in love with this couple too, lol. Please enjoy chapter 4

* * *

Tammy Duncan hobbled out of practice and walked over to the Ducks dorm. This was how it worked. Every day this week, she'd been able to convince her mom to let her stay at the Dorms for a few hours after practice. Then her mother would come pick her up.

She made it to the second floor and collapsed onto a couch in the common room.

''Hey Tammy.'' Russ said.

She gave muffled hello, her face pressed into the pillow on the couch.

''You probably shouldn't do that. You have no idea where that pillow has been.''

''Ewwwwww.'' she exclaimed, sitting up.

She looked around the room and saw most of the Ducks. Connie and Guy were cuddled up in a chair, making out like no tomorrow. Everyone else was ignoring them. Russ was sitting in the chair next to her, and grinned.

Kenny, Dwayne, and Luis were playing a video game as Goldberg and Averman waited their turn. Fulton sat down next to her.

''Hey Tammy, what's up?''

''Nothing much. Grr, I have stupid homework.'' she grumbled, pulling her bag towards her.

''Forget that and chill with the Ducks. You're still coming to the game, right?''

She nodded. ''I'm bringing Tommy with me, he's so excited to see you guys again.''

''Yeah, I can't wait. You two were...very missed.'' he said, trying to catch her eye.

Tammy looked down, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear. ''So, where's Charlie?''

''Upstairs trying to do homework.'' Fulton said, looking a bit put out.

''Cool, I'm going to go bug him. See you guys.''

Fulton watched her go.

''You ok man?'' Russ asked.

''No, he's not ok. Fulton has been in love with Tammy since the pee wees.''

Everyone looked up in surprise. Connie Moreau had actually separated herself from Guy Germaine?! Willingly?!

''I wasn't in love with her Connie. It was just a crush.''

''Whatever. The point is, he should make a move and end both their suffering. She wants it too Fult.''

''If she wants it, why does she walk away from me?''

''She's scared. Trust me Fult, I know her.''

Fulton sighed, looking after Tammy again.

* * *

Tammy walked down the hallway and decided to drop in on Julie before seeing Charlie. She opened the door and smiled.

''Hey Jules...OH MY GOD!''

She froze in her tracks as her eyes fell upon the almost completely naked Dean and Julie.

''Shit.'' Dean said, grabbing the comforter, trying to cover them.

''Hey Tammy.'' Julie said, blushing.

''Uh...''

There was an awkward silence, as Tammy tried looking anywhere but the bed.

''Am I interrupting?'' she asked the wall.

''Kinda.'' she heard Dean snap.

''Ok, I'm going to go. Uh...bye.''

She closed the door quickly and the second they heard the snap, Dean started kissing her neck.

''Dean, wait.'' Julie whispered.

She pushed him away and reached for her bra. ''What's wrong?''

''We were going way to fast. I'm not ready to go that far.''

Dean sighed, his head falling into the pillow.

Julie pulled her shirt over her head. ''I'll understand if you're disappointed. You can leave.''

Dean reached for his pants and sat at the edge of the bed, slipping them on.

''I'm not leaving. I want you Gaffney, but I'll wait.''

She smiled softly, looking at him. ''Really?''

He grinned and she placed a hand on his chest, over his heart.

''Do you feel that?'' he asked. ''It beats a mile a minute whenever you're around.''

She blushed and leaned over to kiss him. ''Connie would probably say it's about time.''

''I'd have to agree with Connie.'' he whispered.

He kissed her again.

* * *

Tammy knocked on Charlie's door, and he shouted for whoever it was to come in. Adam was chilling on his bed and Charlie was at his desk. He looked up.

''Tammy, you know you don't have to knock.''

''I'm knocking from now on. I just walked in on Dean and Julie...I may need therapy in the near future.''

Charlie laughed as she sank down on the bed. ''Not funny, Conway.''

''Yes it is.''

Tammy looked over and saw Adam hiding a grin. ''You two are evil!''

''So what are you doing here?'' Charlie asked, his laughter ceasing.

''I'm trying to rest my poor weary limbs.'' Tammy moaned.

Charlie turned his chair so he was facing her, as she yawned, her eyes droopy.

''You look terrible.''

''Thanks Charlie. Because that is what every girl loves to hear.''

''I mean, you look tired. God, Tams, skating takes a lot out of you.''

He looked so concerned she felt her heart beat speed up. ''Well, thanks Charlie. But I'm fine.''

''You're still coming to the game, right?''

''Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world. Or the after party.''

He grinned broadly.

''What if you guys lose though? Will there still be a party?''

''If we win, it's a celebratory party. If we lose, it's a please don't kill yourself, life is good so have a drink or two, party.''

''Sounds great.''

''Oh it is.''

Tammy laughed and fell down on the bed. ''Can I crash for a few?''

''Sure.'' he said.

Maybe a minute or two later, he heard her soft snoring. Charlie sighed, and got up, draping a blanket over her.

''She's exhausted.''

''She loves skating, she has to pay the price.'' Adam said.

Charlie nodded, still worried.

* * *

The next day in homeroom, Charlie and Tammy sat talking.

''Why do you love skating so much?''

Tammy shrugged. ''It's just something fun to do. My mom's in love with that world.''

''Why?''

''Years ago, she was a famous skater. Even made it to the Olympics. Then, she got pregnant with Tricia and had to stop skating. She tried making Tricia into a skater, but she started to hate the fact she could never see her friends. They got into a huge fight over it, and Mom told her that if is weren't for her, she'd have a gold medal. Tricia said, she wouldn't have one any, because she was such a sellout. Mom ended up kicking her out of the house. When I got into skating, she was so happy. I don't want to disappoint her.''

''Where did your sister go?''

''She stayed with an aunt and finished high school. Then she worked her way through college. She's going to graduate this year with a degree in child psychology.''

''I know you don't want to disappoint her, Tams, but what about you? What do you want?''

She shrugged again. "I'd love to be normal too. Mom's a bit more lenient with me, but I'd love to be able to leave school and go shopping. Or, eat a hamburger at McDonalds. I'd love a gold medal too.''

''Don't skate yourself into exhaustion, Tammy.'' Charlie warned.

''You worried about me, Captain?''

''Yes.'' he said it with such sincerity, she smiled.

* * *

Finally it was game day. Tammy and Tommy sat in the stands, eager to cheer on the Ducks.

''This is awesome! I wonder if my school would ever play against Eden Hall.'' Tommy wondered.

''Well, if you do, I know you'd kick their ass.''

Tommy laughed as the team skated out onto the ice. Charlie looked up and spotted Tammy, waving. She waved back.

''Is that Charlie?''

Tammy nodded, her eyes not leaving player number 96.

''Ew, please do not tell me you have a crush on him.''

Tammy shoved him lightly. ''Shut up.''

''You do! Oh My God, you do!'' he exclaimed.

Tammy blushed. ''So, what if I do?''

''What about...Fulton?''

''Oh My God! He was a crush years ago! Why does everyone assume we're meant to be?''

Tommy shrugged as the game began. Tammy sat back and focused on the game.

* * *

The Ducks won! Tammy and Tommy walked into Adam's house.

''I always wanted to come here.'' Tommy said, looking around.

''Seriously? I thought you would have while we were on the team.''

''Adam joined us late, and it took forever for him to become a Duck. Don't you remember, Tams?''

''Well, I think it's nice.'' she said.

Just then Adam walked over to them.

''Hey Tommy, how are you?''

''I'm great Cake eater. How about you?''

Adam grinned. ''Good to see you haven't forgotten nickname.''

''Of course not.'' Tommy said.

Charlie joined the four and grinned at Tommy. ''What's up man?''

''Not much. Thanks for looking after my sister.'' Tommy said, grinning as Tammy whacked his arm.

Charlie and Adam laughed. ''They were always the cute siblings, weren't they, Banksie?''

''Of course.''

''I'm going to go find some of the other Ducks and meet the new ones. Later guys.''

Tommy walked away and Tammy spoke. ''I'm going to go find the girls.''

Charlie watched her walk away and Adam grinned. ''Go after her, Conway.''

Charlie looked surprised and Adam grinned.

''Yes, it's that obvious.''

* * *

Tammy was getting a drink when Julie popped up next to her.

''So, what's up?''

Tammy laughed. ''Not much. How's Dean?''

''We didn't do anything, we stopped after you came in.'' Julie said, hurriedly.

''Julie, you don't have to explain yourself to me.''

''I know, I just didn't want you to think I was a...slut or something. I really loved Scooter, and we did have sex. With Dean, it just got carried away.''

''Julie, stop.'' Tammy commanded. ''You're not a slut, ok? We're friends, I would never think that of you.''

''I don't why I'm justifying myself to you or to Cons.''

''Maybe it's because you're trying to convince yourself more then us? Or maybe it's because you know you really love Dean, and you want him?''

Julie laughed and hugged Tammy. ''I'm so glad we're friends.''

''Me too. Connie is driving me crazy with this whole, 'you and Fulton would be so cute together' thing.''

''She doesn't realize how much you and Charlie like each other.''

''You think Charlie likes me?'' Tammy asked.

Julie nodded. ''I see the way he looks at you, when you're not looking. Just like he's doing right now.''

Tammy turned and saw Charlie's head turn in the other direction quickly. She smiled as Dean walked up.

''Hey Tammy, enjoying the party?''

Tammy nodded and he took Julie's hand. ''Wanna dance?''

''Later Tammy.'' Julie said, pulling him onto the dance floor.

Tammy laughed as a slow song came on. Connie dragged Guy onto the dance floor and Julie wrapped her arms around Dean's neck, her head resting on his chest. Tammy sighed, a look of longing on her face.

''Wanna dance?''

She smiled at Charlie and nodded. He pulled her onto the dance floor and she melted into his arms. He pulled her closer. She put her chin on his shoulder, her eyes closing, her cheek resting against his. They moved to the music, slowly, soaking up every second of this moment.

''You're pretty good at this.'' he whispered into her ear.

''You're not too bad either.'' she whispered back.

Julie lifted her head off Dean's chest and looked over his shoulder, smiling at her two friends. Her smile fell when she noticed Fulton watching them, his face sad.

She watched Fulton walk over to the couple, and she guessed he asked to cut in. Charlie, very reluctantly, let go of Tammy and walked off the dance floor.

''Are you having fun?'' Fulton asked.

Tammy seemed stiff in his arms, and it hurt him. Everything Connie had said...about her being scared...about them belonging together...he wondered for the first time if she were wrong.

''Yes, it's fun. I'm glad you guys won.''

''Tammy, have you thought about me, since you left?''

''I thought about all you guys.''

''I mean...just me. About us, maybe?''

She knew what he meant, she just didn't want to bring it up. She'd hoped to send him the wrong signals. She thought he knew by now what she wanted.

''Fulton, what do you mean?'' she asked, playing dumb.

''This.'' he said.

And then, he leaned down to kiss her.

* * *

AN-Gasp! What happens now? How will Charlie react? Tammy? Fulton? (cues the soap opera music) tune in next chapter for the answers!

Do you know what rhymes with Rearview and Preview? I'll give you a hint, it starts with a RE and ends with a VIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

AN-Hey everyone I am back! So, are you just dying to find out what happened with Fulton, Tammy and Charlie? Well, here's your chance to find out!

* * *

Tammy pushed against Fulton's strong chest, shaking her head.

''Tammy?'' he asked, and she could hear every ounce of pain in his voice.

''Fult. Oh, God, I am so sorry Fult, I never wanted to you hurt you.''

Tears were streaming down her face and suddenly, she remembered him. Her eyes sought him out, and she managed to catch a glimpse of the back of his head as he walked out the door.

''Tammy? I thought...I thought this was what you wanted.''

She brushed away her tears. ''I wanted us to be friends.''

''Just friends?''

''I'm sorry, Fulton. You have no idea how sorry I am. If I led you on, I-''

''You want him, don't you?'' he finally asked.

Tammy couldn't speak, hating the raw pain in his eyes. Fulton nodded once then stepped away from her, losing himself in the crowd. As soon as her senses came back to her, Tammy ran out the door in the night.

''Charlie!'' she yelled.

Her eyes moved franticly around, but he was no where in sight. What had started out as a dream come true, became a nightmare so easily.

* * *

The next day at school, Tammy went to homeroom early, hoping to talk to Charlie fast. When she entered the room, however, she saw the desk in front of her was empty. She kept her head downcast and sat down. She didn't dare go find the Ducks, they probably hated her for hurting Fulton.

More students started coming in, but Charlie didn't arrive until the bell rang. He sat in his seat, never turning around, not even acknowledging her. After the announcements students were allowed to talk.

''Charlie.'' she said. Even though her voice was quiet, she knew he could hear her.

''Charlie, please, talk to me.''

He still wouldn't budge and she felt her heart ache. The ache soon turned to anger. How dare he give her the silent treatment. She didn't ask Fulton to kiss her! Her and Charlie weren't together, what right did he have to be angry? No right at all! Jealous, yes. Angry, no.

She leaned forward in her seat, laying her head on her arms. Charlie was leaning back, so she was close to his ear.

''You have no right to be angry Charlie. We're not together...I'm not your property. If you're hurt, I'm sorry, but I didn't ask him to kiss me.''

Just when she thought he was going to turn around, the bell rang. Tammy gathered her stuff and stood up just as Charlie did. She leaned over to talk again.

''And for your information, I pushed him away.''

And with that, she was gone, leaving Charlie staring after her. For just a moment though, because his mind cleared telling him one thought. Go after her, idiot!

So he did.

He left homeroom, his eyes scanning the crowds for her. He saw her a few feet away. ''Tammy!''

Against her better judgement, she stopped and waited for him to catch up.

''You're right.'' he said, when he was right behind her.

She turned on him, her right on laying on her waist. ''About time you realized it.''

''Tammy...when I saw him kiss you, all I was thinking was that he was the one you wanted. That all that crap about being over your crush wasn't true.''

''Charlie, I'm over it. What I'm not over, is us. If there is an us.''

''Do you want there to be?''

Time seemed to stop as he waited for her answer. Then, she finally smiled.

''Yes.''

Before Charlie could throw his arms up in jubilation, she continued. ''As long as it doesn't hurt Fulton. He's a good friend, to both of us.''

He nodded in agreement and they heard the bell rang. Tammy smiled softly at him before hurrying to class.

* * *

Tammy walked into her class and caught Connie's eye. She sat down in her usual seat, and Connie took the one next to her.

''Please, don't hate me.''

''Connie, I thought everyone saw that I didn't want Fulton. How come you had to push him towards me every chance you got? Not every couple is destined from the age of 10.'' Tammy snapped.

Connie wilted, and Tammy regretted her harsh tone. Julie sat down in front of Connie and turned around.

''Connie apologizes for the Fulton thing. Tammy apologizes for the harsh tone thing. Now, hug or something because I will not be put in the middle of a fight.''

She turned around and Connie and Tammy burst into laugher.

''Thanks Jules.'' Tammy said.

Connie caught Tammy's eye again and winked. ''How's Dean?''

''He's good.''

''That's nice. You two are the adorable couple everyone is talking about.''

''Not for long, I hope.'' Julie said, with a pointed gaze towards Tammy.

Tammy blushed. ''Who knows what's going to happen between Charlie and me.''

''Do you think he'll make the first move?'' Connie asked.

Tammy shrugged as the teacher tapped the desk, to get everyone's attention.

* * *

Charlie entered his class and winced inwardly. He forgot that the Bash Brothers had this class with him. Dean glared at him while he sat down. Fulton didn't even look up.

As the teacher turned to write on the blackboard, Charlie turned around.

''He doesn't want to talk to you.'' Dean snapped, immediately.

''Fine, he can listen. Fulton, I never wanted to hurt you, believe me. I couldn't stop myself from seeing how amazing she is. Nothing's going to happen between us, if it's going to hurt you. We both agreed on that. Our friendship means too much to me to be ruined over some girl.''

He turned back around and Fulton looked up, blinking. ''Should I still be hurt?''

He said it so quietly, only Dean heard.

''Of course you should. The girl you love, wants someone else.'' he whispered.

''But...I don't love her.'' Fulton whispered. ''I like her a lot, I always have. But, we haven't talked in years. How could I be in love with someone I haven't seen in years.''

''So are you, or aren't you mad at Charlie?'' Dean asked, confused.

Fulton was silent, contemplating the answer in his head. Was he mad at Charlie? The guy was one of his best friends, so it did hurt to know that Tammy wanted him over himself. Charlie was also like a brother to him. Wouldn't he want his brother to be happy?

He caught a glimpse of Tammy's face today, and saw the disappointment. Did he really want to be the one, standing in their way of happiness?

His thoughts took over the whole hour, and it was a surprise when the bell rang. He stood up and followed Charlie out, clapping him on the shoulder.

''If you hurt her, I'll kill you.''

* * *

The day passed quickly, and soon, it was lunch time. Tammy walked with her tray the familiar steps she took each day. But, then she stopped. What if she wasn't welcome at the table anymore? Deciding not to get her hopes up, she walked over to the table where her fellow skaters were.

''Can I sit?'' she asked.

Hannah nodded right away, and Tammy took the seat next to her, smiling at the other girls.

''No boyfriend today?'' Sarah asked.

''Boyfriend? Do you mean Charlie? He's not my boyfriend.''

''You sound so depressed about it.'' Michelle said. ''Is he not making a move?''

Tammy shook her head. ''It's complicated.''

''So, explain it.'' Beth said.

''We skate together. We may as well be friends.'' Alex said.

Tammy nodded. ''Ok, I met the Ducks when I joined their pee wee team. At the time, I got a huge crush on Fulton Reed. After I left the team, I never saw any of them again, so I kinda forgot all about him. Now, I come here and Charlie and I have this whole flirt thing going on. It complicates matters when Fulton kissed me.''

She took a sip from her water bottle.

''So now, I'm not sure I can even call myself their friend anymore.''

''If they're going to be mad at you for not liking someone, then they are losers.'' Hannah said.

Tammy smirked. ''I wish it could be as simple as that. I really hurt Fulton.''

''Do they really hold a grudge?'' Michelle asked.

Tammy's gaze flickered to the Ducks table. ''Who knows?''

* * *

Charlie was walking down the hall to his final class when Connie caught up to him.

''Hey Spaz.''

''Hey.''

''I will totally understand if you hate me, I just want to apologize.''

''For what?''

''For pushing Fulton to be with Tammy. It wasn't my business, and I should've seen how much you care about her.''

Charlie wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. ''Cons, I don't hate you.''

She sighed in relief.

''As for Tammy...who knows.''

''Make the first move, Charlie. The ball is in your court.''

* * *

The school day was done, and Tammy was heading towards the rink when Michelle caught up with her.

''You ok, newbie?''

Tammy shrugged. ''My old friends probably hate me, the guy that I like won't ever make a move. Oh yea, and I'm exhausted from skating.''

Michelle grabbed Tammy's arm, pulling her off the pathway. She reached into her bag and pulled out a bottle. She handed it to Tammy.

''What are these?''

''It's a boost. It will help you to stop being to exhausted. You can actually get through the day.''

Tammy took a closer look. ''Is this speed?''

Michelle nodded and Tammy tried handing the bottle back. Michelle shook her head.

''It helps me out, a lot during the week. Keep it, I've got plenty.'' Suddenly, she looked behind Tammy. ''Hide it, now.''

Tammy slipped the bottle inside her bag as Charlie walked up to the pair. Michelle waved and headed into the rink.

''What do you want?''

''I was wondering if you wanted to go get a burger with me.''

''Charlie, I can't. I have practice.''

''Skip it.'' he said, simply.

''Is this your way of making a move?'' Tammy asked.

''I suppose so. Come on, Tams.'' he held his hand out, his eyes pleading with her to take it.

Tammy bit her lip, a battle raging inside. Finally she grinned.

''Just let me put this in the locker room.'' she said, referring to her bag.

She did so quickly and returned to Charlie.

And slipped her hand into his.

* * *

Fulton watched as Charlie tugged Tammy away from the rink. He sighed, and heard footsteps behind him.

''I don't hate you, Cons.''

Connie stopped, surprised. ''How did you-''

''Julie warned me you were on an apologizing kick.'' Fulton he explained.

She sighed, and walked over to him.

''He really cares about her, doesn't he?'' he asked.

''Yeah, he really does.''

''And she really cares about him.''

''Yep.''

''I'll get over it, you know. It's just a crush. I did the right thing.''

Connie smiled and gave him a small hug. ''Yes. Yes you did.''

* * *

Tammy couldn't stop giggling in excitement as Charlie led her through the city.

''Are you ok?''

''This is the most exciting thing I've ever done.'' she admitted. ''I've never disobeyed my parents before. You're a bad influence, Charlie.''

He grinned. ''Yep, that's me. So, you hungry?''

''Starved.''

He brought to her Mickey's Diner. They walked inside and sat down at the counter.

''This place hasn't changed a bit.'' Tammy said, looking around.

Casey Conway walked up to the pair. ''Charlie, who's your friend?''

He grinned. ''Mom, I'd like you to meet, Tammy Duncan.''

Casey's eyes widened in a pleasant surprise. ''Tammy Duncan.''

Tammy laughed. ''How are you, Ms. Conway.''

''I'm good. I'd be better if you came around here and gave me a hug.''

Tammy did just that. Casey had always been like a mother, to each of the Ducks.

''Can we get two burgers and two cokes?'' Charlie asked.

''Charles Conway, why don't you off your lazy butt and help your mother?'' Tammy demanded, giving him a playful glare.

''Not my job.'' he said, with a shrug.

She walked back around her seat and made sure to whack him on the back of the head for good measure.

''I save you from the horrors of skating and this is how you repay me?''

Tammy laughed.

Casey delivered their food and they ate quickly. Shouting a goodbye to her, they both left.

* * *

''You have all day to do whatever you want. And you drag me to the mall. To ice skate?''

Charlie was standing in the middle of a mall ice rink in the mall. A bunch of little kids were skating around, pointing and giggling at him. Tammy skated over and smiled.

''I love to skate and I haven't for fun in a very long time.''

She took his hand and tried to pull him over to the other side. Unfortunately, Charlie wouldn't budge and he was slightly on the heavy side. So, as she pulled, he fell forwards.

The children laughed loud now, and the parents were trying to hide giggles as Charlie and Tammy lay in a heap on the ice. She was laughing so hard, it brought of few chuckles from his lips.

''You're so beautiful.'' he whispered.

Her laughed stopped and she blinked twice. ''What?''

They both knew she heard him, she just couldn't believe the words had slipped. Charlie wasn't the type to wax poetic.

Then suddenly, he was leaning down, brushing his lips against hers. He didn't deepen the kiss, because he knew they had an audience. Instead he stood up, helping her to her feet.

She couldn't stop herself from staring at him, in slight shock.

''We should probably get you home.''

Before he could move, Tammy stepped forward, pressing her lips against his. He wrapped his arms around her small body as hers wrapped around his neck.

When they finally broke apart, they were both grinning stupidly.

''You gonna take me home or what?'' she asked.

He smirked, and took her hand, leading her off the ice.

* * *

They walked up the front drive of her house. Tammy stopped him before they reached the porch.

''I should probably go alone. I don't want them freaking out on you.''

He chuckled and pulled her closer for a small kiss. She wound her hands through his curly hair and deepened the kiss.

''I'll see you tomorrow?''

''You bet.''

He pecked her on the cheek and then he was walking back to the dorms. Tammy entered the house and the moment the door snapped shut, her mother appeared.

''Where the hell did you go?'' she demanded.

Tammy shrugged. ''I just needed a break, ok?''

''No, not ok. What you need is a good slap on the head. Tamara Duncan, you are throwing away your dreams if you skip practice.''

She so desperately wanted to shout, they're your dreams not mine, but she kept her lips shut tight.

''I have scheduled two practices a night from now on.''

''Mom, I'll be exhausted.'' Tammy complained. ''I won't be able to see my friends.''

''Until you get off this rebellious streak, this is how it will be. The practices stay. Go to bed.''

Tammy marched up the stairs and threw herself onto her bed.

* * *

The next morning, Tammy woke up early, still miserable. Her eyes fell upon the bag she'd discarded to the locker room. Her mother had obviously picked it up.

She walked over and opened it, searching around of the bottle Michelle gave her. With these new practices, plus her classes, she needed all the help she could get.

She opened the bottle and dumped a small pill onto her hand. She got some water from the bathroom and swallowed it whole, shuddering slightly.

She closed the cap on the bottle and tucked it safely into her bag. Just until the extra practices stop, she told herself, she'd stop then. She wouldn't take anymore.

She just needed them now.

* * *

AN-Chapter 5 is UP! Review, please and thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

AN-Wow, it's been a while, huh. Sorry for the longness of no updates, but here it is, chapter 6

* * *

Tammy Duncan walked into Eden Hall feeling awake and alert for the first times in ages. Her eyes eagerly scanned for Charlie Conway, spotting him at his locker.

She hurried over and crept up behind him. Placing her hands over his eyes, she nearly exclaimed. ''Guess who!''

''Hmm, could it be the international sensation Tammy Duncan?''

She laughed and pecked his cheek. ''I'm not an international sensation, Charlie.''

He wrapped an arm around her. ''Not yet.''

She smiled softly at him, and he looked closely at her. ''You ok? You look different.''

''I'm fine.'' her guard was up immediately.

''No, you're not acting tired. You seem to have a lot of energy this morning. Is someone drinking coffee?''

She laughed, a tad uneasily. ''Cappuccinos are my way of life.''

''I knew it. Too much caffeine, and here's the result.''

She grinned and leaned up to kiss him. The kiss deepened as he pushed her against the locker. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

''Hello there...horny much?''

Charlie groaned and pulled away from her. Standing behind them were Connie and Julie.

''I thought the up-against-the-locker-let's-get-busy-couple was Julie and Dean.'' Connie said.

Julie rolled her eyes good naturally and smiled. ''Hey Tams, Charlie.''

Tammy smiled brightly and returned the greeting while Charlie just grumbled.

''Speaking of Dean, where is he?'' Connie asked.

Julie pointed behind her, to where Dean and Fulton stood in front of his locker. They were both laughing.

''What are they doing?'' Connie asked.

''You know, ever since the thing with the snake and the beets, I've learned not to ask.'' Julie said.

''What thing with the-'' Tammy started to ask.

''You don't want to know.'' Charlie warned her, closing his locker door.

''Uh huh. Ok then, that's nice.''

Just then, Guy walked past the group, smiling a greeting and grabbing Connie's hand, tugging her along.

''So, you and Dean, going good?'' Tammy asked.

Julie laughed. ''Yeah. I finally told my mom last night, when she called.''

''How'd she take the news that her straight A daughter was dating the team bad boy?'' Charlie asked, casually placing an arm around Tammy's waist.

''She told me she wasn't surprised. I've always listened them, always got good grades. She said she expected me to rebel in the way of a boy.''

''A nice boy, who really cares about you.'' Tammy added.

''Speaking of nice boy, I'm going to go.'' Julie pointed over to the Bash Brothers. ''Bye,''

She walked away and Charlie grinned at Tammy. ''So, how much trouble did you get into for ditching practice.''

''Mom scheduled an extra practice each day.''

''She didn't forbid me?''

''She doesn't exactly know you.'' Tammy admitted. ''If she did, she would ban you. Which is why, I'm not telling her.''

The bell rang. Charlie took her hand as they walked to homeroom together.

''You're not mad, right? You understand why I can't tell her.'' she asked.

''Yeah, I get it.'' Charlie said. ''But as soon as this punishment is over, you have to tell her.''

''And I will.'' Tammy said.

* * *

Later that day, Tricia Duncan sat in her dorm room, her eyes glancing over the material she'd need before her big test. Then, her phone rang.

''Hello?''

''Trish, hey it's Tammy.''

''Hey little sis. Why are you calling, don't you normally come visit?''

''Mom scheduled extra practices, so I won't have any free time. I got out of class early to come skate. I just wanted to touch base.''

''Where are you?''

''Charlie's room.'' Tammy said.

''And where's Charlie?''

''In class. I'll probably leave him a note, so he knows I'm here. He won't mind.''

''Does that mean you two have finally gotten together?'' Tricia asked.

Tammy giggled and Tricia squealed. ''Oh Tams, that's awesome! I'm so happy for you! Does mom know?''

''Hell no. She'd freak out, and blame my recent practice skip on him. Which isn't all that untrue, he did convince me to, but he saw I needed a break.''

''Skipping practice? My sister, the rebel.'' Tricia said. ''So, he realizes how exhausted you are too.''

''I'm not exhausted. In fact, I am so jittery. I need to go and skate.'' Tammy said.

She could feel something inside her, the need to run around the room five times, screaming at the top of her lungs. She figured it was all caused by the pill she took earlier.

''Alright, go skate. I'll talk to you later, little sis.''

* * *

Tammy walked into the arena. No, that's not right. Tammy ran, skipped, jumped, and jogged into the arena. Michelle watched her carefully, and then gave a small. knowing nod. She skated over to the blonde.

''You took them.''

Tammy sighed. ''I know it's wrong, but I needed them.''

''I do too. It's just a little boost. That's all you need.''

Hannah skated over. ''Someone looks happy. Could it be because Charlie finally made a move?''

''We saw you two at lunch. Congrats Tams.'' Beth said.

''But, do you know how hard it's going to be.'' Alex said.

''What do you mean?''

''Charlie might hate being number two. Skating always comes first. He might find someone else, who'd make him number one.''

Tammy shook her head. ''He skates too, he understands.''

Alex nodded, but it looked like her heart was set. She knew it wouldn't work out. Ms. Hyunh blew her whistle and they all lined up to skate.

* * *

Tammy had a brief break before her next practice started. She walked out of the arena, still feeling awake, alert, and slightly jittery. Wondering if a jog around the arena was too much, she didn't spot Charlie until he called her name.

''Tammy.'' he waved her over.

''Hey you, what's up?''

''Well I figured you'd be hungry after your practice so.''

Charlie reached down into a small picnic basket at his feet. He pulled out a salad and handed it to her.

''Got time for a snack?''

''Oh, Charlie.'' she sighed. He was so perfect sometimes. As she looked over her salad, she got a strange feeling in her tummy. She wasn't hungry, though she barely ate any lunch. She just, wasn't hungry, and she knew if she tried to eat, she might puke.

''Charlie, I can't. My next practice starts soon, and I don't want to be all full and stuff.'' her excuse sounded weak, even to her. Charlie just took the salad back, and gave her a suspicious look.

''Aren't you hungry?''

She nodded, though it was a lie. ''I'll just eat after my next practice. My mom will be picking me up though.''

''So, I should probably disappear.'' Charlie said.

Tammy kissed him softly. ''I'm sorry sweetie.''

''It's ok. Don't skate too hard, alight figure eight?''

She smiled at the familiar nickname. ''Alright.''

* * *

After her second practice, Tammy walked out of the arena and once again, saw Charlie waiting for her. She smirked.

''Didn't I say my mom didn't know about you?''

''I wanted to ask you something.'' he said, wrapping his arms around her.

''Which is?''

''What are you doing Saturday? Coach is in town, and I'd love for you to see him again.''

Tammy grinned. ''Whatever I'm doing has just been canceled. I can't wait.''

They leaned in for a kiss and were interrupted by the sound of a car horn.

''Your mom?'' Charlie guessed.

Tammy looked at the familiar car and nodded. ''Yep.''

''So, she knows?''

''Looks like it.''

''Good.'' then he kissed her. ''I'll see you later, Tams.''

Tammy watched him run back to the dorms and smiled. She then got into the passenger door.

''Who was that?'' her mother demanded.

''Charlie Conway.''

''Are you two dating?''

''We're trying to.''

''Tamara Duncan, was he the reason you skipped practice?''

''No mom.'' Tammy sighed. ''Can I have Saturday free?''

''Why, does this boy want to take you out?''

''Not exactly. Coach Bombay is coming into town, and I want to see him. Please mom, I promise to be good. I won't talk back, or skip practice all week.''

''Fine. I'll keep notice of your progress over the week. If you don't decline, then I will let you go on Saturday.''

* * *

The week went on. Tammy continued her new habit. Every two days, she would slowly wind down from the effects and become depressed. Charlie would cast her worried glances that she tried to shove away. Once that pill was safely in her body, she would be ok again.

Saturday arrived, and Charlie came over to pick Tammy up.

Unfortunately, Tim answered the door.

''Hey, it's the captain Duck.''

Charlie chuckled and walked inside. ''Hey Tim. What's up?''

''Nothing much.'' he closed the door. ''Just enjoying life.''

''Cool. Tammy ready?''

''Probably not, you can go see.''

Charlie walked upstairs, wondering if he'd be able to find her room. His fears were erased however, when he came across a door, with her name plastered on it in foam letters. He knocked.

''Come in!''

He entered the room and looked around. A huge bed, complete with canopy lay in the middle of the room. A desk was shoved against the corner wall. She even had a windowsill, which held piles of books. Tammy was sitting at her mirror, brushing her hair.

''Hey Charlie, glad you're here. I'll just be a sec, but can you grab my skating bag? It's right outside the room, and it's kinda heavy.''

He grinned and went for the bag. It is heavy, he thought, as he lift it up. One of the pockets was open and before he could close it, items slowly poured out. Placing the bag on the carpet, he knelt down. Hair ties, gloves, chap stick, bottle of pills.

He stopped, looking over the bottle carefully.

Speed. Tammy was taking Speed.

* * *

AN- Oh my gosh! Charlie has discovered Tammy's secret. Whatever will happen?


	7. Chapter 7

AN-It's been so long since I updated, sorry, but I finally got rid of my writer's block for this story. Plus, I was really lazy...heee.

* * *

Tammy was taking speed? Charlie eyed the small bottle, slightly shaking his head. There was no way his girlfriend was stupid enough to take drugs. Still, the signs had been there. Less of an appetite, more energy. It seemed plausible. He heard her footsteps leaving the room and quickly stuffed the bottle back inside.

''What's taking you so long?'' Tammy wondered.

''You were right, this bag is heavy.'' Charlie said. ''Just let me put it in your room.''

He did so, and they two set off for his apartment, to see Coach.

* * *

Before they entered the building, Charlie grabbed her hand, and pulled her aside.

''What's up?'' she asked

He searched her eyes, trying to find a good way to confront her. Should he really try to do it now? Before they were going to see all their friends? He sighed.

''Nothing.''

She smiled softly, and leaned over to kiss him, but he pulled away. Her eyes snapped open and she looked at him, puzzled.

''Charlie?''

Instead of answering the unspoken question, Charlie opened the door and led them inside. Tammy brushed a lock of blonde hair behind her hair, and smiled at everyone.

''Coach!'' she exclaimed.

Gordon stood up from his seat on the couch and gave the young girl a hug.

''Tammy Duncan, I haven't seen you since you deemed hockey unworthy.''

''Coach, you know why I couldn't.'' Tammy said.

''Yea I know. I also know, that you're attending the same school as the Ducks.''

''Can't hide anything from you Coach.'' Russ called.

''Yea, especially since Connie told you all about that before Tammy even got here.'' Guy added.

Tammy laughed. It felt great to be back with Coach and the Ducks. She looked around for Charlie, her eyebrows furrowing as he appeared nowhere.

* * *

Charlie was, in fact, hiding in his room. How could Tammy be to stupid to take drugs. Didn't she realize what the pills could do to her? Didn't she care?

Someone knocked on the door and he froze. If it was Tammy, he couldn't confront her now.

''Charlie, you in here?''

Charlie sighed in relief. ''Yea, come on in Cons.''

His brunette friend entered the cramped room and smiled, closing the door behind her.

''What's with the disappearing act? Tammy was looking for you.''

''Did you tell her where I was?''

''Charlie, it's a small apartment. She checked the kitchen, there was only one other room for you to be in.''

''I could have been hiding in my mom's room.'' Charlie protested.

''Uh huh. Anyway, why are you hiding from her? She thinks you wanna break up.''

''It's not that.''

''Then what is it?'' she demanded.

''You know, Cons, it's really none of your business.''

Connie blinked, her feelings wounded. ''Wow, if this is how you're going to be acting, maybe Tammy should dump you.''

''Hey, I'm not the one with the problem. I'm not taking speed.'' he snapped.

Connie gasped. ''What?''

He sighed. ''I found the pills in her skate bag. She's taking speed to help her skate.''

''Oh my God, have you confronted her yet?''

''No, that is why I am hiding in my room. I didn't want to do it, and then walk in here and expect everything to be ok.''

Connie sighed. ''Charlie, you have to get her to stop. She'll listen to you.''

''I sure hope so, Cons.''

* * *

Tammy walked into the kitchen, looking for something to drink. There stood Julie and Dean, kissing passionately.

''Good think there's ice in here, you might need it.'' Tammy said.

The couple pulled apart, Julie blushing and Dean grinning.

''Hey Tammy.'' Julie said.

Dean kissed her cheek and grinned again at Tammy before leaving the kitchen.

''So, where's Charlie?''

''Your guess is as good as mine.'' Tammy sighed. ''I haven't seen him since we got here.''

''Is everything, ok?'' Julie asked.

''I thought things were. He came over my house, we were fine. He went to get my skate bag for me, he was fine. He brought the bag to my room, he was-'' Tammy stopped.

No, he could not have found them. He would've had to go through her bag to find them. Closing her eyes, she tried to remember the last time she used them.

_Tammy popped the pill into her mouth, swallowing it whole. She'd learn to take them without water, so she could at any moment. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. _

_''Tammy? Honey, I need to ask you something.'' her mom called. _

_Tammy's eyes widened in surprise and she practically jumped across the room, pushing the pills into her bag. Just when she was going to zip it up, her mother opened the door. _

_''Sweetie I need you downstairs.'' _

_Tammy nodded and followed her mother quickly. _

''I forgot to zip it up.'' she whispered.

''What?'' Julie asked. ''Tammy, is everything-''

''I need to go. Find Charlie.'' Tammy muttered.

* * *

She found him leaving his room. They both stopped, facing each other, feeling guilty.

''You uh, wanna get out of here?'' she asked.

''Sure...sure let's go.'' he said.

Charlie let everyone know he had to get Tammy home. They left quickly and walked back in silence. They made it to her house and Tammy groaned.

''I forgot, everyone went out. We're here alone.''

''That's fine. I need to talk to you, Tams.''

She nodded and led the way to her room. She closed the door behind her.

''Tammy we need to-''

Suddenly, she shot across the room, kissing him. She started pushing him towards the bed.

''You seem so tense lately, Charlie.'' she murmured. ''You need to relieve some stress.''

He was on the bed, and she was straddling him.

''Tammy stop.'' he tried to say, but it was hard to concentrate as she nibbled his neck.

''What's the matter, Charlie. Don't you want me?'' she asked, innocently, as she began to pull her shirt over her body.

''Tammy stop.'' he finally took action, rolling them over and getting off the bed. ''We need to talk.''

''I'm not gonna stop. They help me with my skating, with classes. I can't balance without them!'' she shouted.

''You could kill yourself! Is skating really this important to you? Or to your mom?''

''It's important to me.''

''Really? As far as I can see, you need to drop something for your busy schedule.'' Charlie snapped.

''You're right. I do. So I'm dropping you.''

''What?''

''Charlie, I can't handle having a boyfriend right now. Skating and school should be important. So, we're over.''

''Tammy, you cannot be serious.''

''You know the way out.''

She pushed passed him and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Charlie stood there, in shock, unable to process what just happened.

''Fine, I'll go. But don't come crying to me when you get so hooked you can't stop. I thought you had better sense then this Tammy. But, I guess I was wrong!''

He left the house, and Tammy could hear the front door slam. She fell onto the floor of the bathroom and began to sob.

* * *

Charlie went back home, pissed to see that the Ducks were still there. Connie looked up, and asked silently if he'd confronted her. He shook his head, and sat down, trying to enjoy the party.

She walked over and grabbed his arm, leading him into the kitchen.

''What happened?''

''She dumped me. Apparently skating and school are way too important to her, so I'm the thing that needs to be dropped.''

Connie sighed. ''Charlie, you cannot give up on her.''

''She doesn't care, why should I?'' he demanded.

''You know why.'' Connie said. ''It's because you love her.''

Charlie groaned, running his hand through his hair in an agitated way.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Tammy was chatting with Michelle as they two walked towards the skating rink.

''Tammy!''

She stopped and saw Charlie, running to catch up with her. She nodded to Michelle to go on without and waited.

''What do you want?''

''I want to make sure there aren't any hard feelings. We both said some things we didn't mean-''

''Oh, I meant what I said. I do not need us.''

''Well I do. Tammy, I love you.''

She closed her eyes, trying to stay indifferent. ''It won't work Charlie, we're over.''

''Tammy.'' he sounded so crushed, and she hated herself for it.

''I have to go.''

* * *

In the locker room, tears began to run down her cheeks. She wiped them away and sighed. She didn't want to feel pain. She decided to pop another pill, what could two hurt? Hell, three couldn't hurt either.

Pulling her hair into a pony tail, she went to the ice. As she started to skate, she spotted Charlie in the stands. She glared angrily at him, and began to skate fiercely.

Over and over she spun, until she became dizzy. As she stopped, the feeling would not go away. She blinked, shook her head...and then fell onto the ice.

Everything was becoming dark, pitch black. The last thing she heard was his voice.

''Tammy!''

* * *

AN- Dun, dun dun. Cliffhangers are fun. Hey, that rhymed, awesome!


	8. Chapter 8

AN- Wow. It's been over a year since I updated this one. I'm proud to say this is the final chapter. No sequel, most likely, because I am lazy. I'm doing this thing where I want to finish all my unfinished fics that I planed on finishing before I start anything new. So, I'm starting with SIMH because there's only one chapter left! After this, I'm going to try and update my Katie fic.

Quick recap: Tammy transferred to Eden Hall where she met the Ducks. Fulton liked her, Tammy fell for Charlie. There was F/T/C drama, Tammy chose Charlie. Tammy's mother is over-bearing. Tammy skates. Tammy become addicted to speed to help her skate. Charlie finds out about the drugs, Tammy takes one too many, Tammy blacks out.

And, here's the final chapter!

* * *

The Ducks crowded the waiting room. Charlie sat away from his friends, his hands running through his hair. If only he'd found out sooner. If only he'd confronted her sooner. Maybe if he had taken the bottle, this wouldn't have happened.

"You can't blame yourself, you know."

He looked up as Connie sat down next to him. "I know that's what you're doing. You need to stop."

"Connie-"

"It's not your fault. Tammy, as much as I love her, should not have gotten involved with drugs. You tried to help her, Charlie. Remember that."

Before Charlie could respond, the doors to the waiting room burst open and Tammy's mother walked in.

"This is all your fault!" she practically screeched, pointing at Charlie. "If she hadn't gotten involved with you-"

"If you hadn't pushed her to skate, she wouldn't be in that bed!"

The Duck's heads turned to where Tricia sat glaring at her mother. Tammy's older sister had arrived earlier in the day and had been sitting with them, anxiously awaiting any news on Tammy.

"If you had just let her be normal, if you hadn't pushed her to be a mini-you, she wouldn't have needed the pills mom. But you did. You punished her for going on a date by adding more practices. I'm not surprised she turned to drugs, given her hectic schedule."

"Don't you dare blame me." Came the mother's reply, her finger pointed threateningly at her oldest daughter.

"I am blaming you. It's thanks to Charlie that we even found out about the drugs. If he hadn't found them-"

"She wouldn't have overdosed!"

"She wouldn't have needed them in the first place if it wasn't for you! You could have killed your own daughter, mom! You wonder why I ran away from home, you wonder why I never visit? It's because that almost happened to me! I'm just sorry that Tammy had to be the victim."

* * *

Tammy realized she was in the hospital as she came to. It smelled extremely clean and the sheets she was laying on where slightly itchy. The last thing she remembered was Charlie's face as she fainted on the ice.

"Good, you're awake."

Tammy hadn't even realized her eyes were open until an elderly man suddenly appeared in front of her. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired." Tammy whispered. "A little thirsty."

"Of course, we'll get you some water."

"What happened?"

"You overdosed." the doctor said, matter-of-factly. "We pumped your stomach, got rid of the drugs."

"Does....does my mom know?" Tammy asked, in a small voice.

The doctor's gaze was sympathetic. "I'm afraid so, dear."

"Oh, God." Tammy whispered, her hand covering her mouth as tears formed in her eyes.

"Now, sweetie, it's not the end of the world. Why, we get plenty of students in here who have alcohol poisoning and their parents are just happy they're alive."

Tammy shook her head. "I've let her down. I've let her down."

The doctor was helpless as the teenage girl began to sob.

* * *

"Mrs. Duncan?"

An older woman stood up, immediately followed by what looked like a troop of teenagers. The doctor smiled.

"I'm Dr. McGee. Tamara is awake and feeling fine. She's a little tired, but, she'll make a full recovery. Unfortunately, her body was almost used to the drugs at this point. She's going through slight withdrawal."

The woman wrung her hands nervously. "How long is that going to-"

"Tamara took the drugs for a few weeks. Thankfully, her detoxification process will not have to be a full month. We want to keep her here for a few weeks, just to make sure she'll be okay."

"Will she be staying in her room, or can we get a more private one?"

"I'm talking about rehab, Mrs. Duncan. We wish for Tamara to enter rehab to help her fully move on from the drugs."

"No, no she's sixteen. She's too young for this."

"Mom." Tricia walked slowly to her mother. "Tammy needs help. If she has to go to rehab to get it, then I say let her go."

Her mother nodded. "I'm being stupid. Yes, yes whatever can help Tammy."

"Very well. I'll get the paperwork for you to sign."

He walked away. Mrs. Duncan turned to her daughter. "Tricia....you've grown so much. I can't believe I missed it."

"Mom." Tricia looked down. "It's-"

"It's nothing. It was horrible. It was a horrible thing for me to do. To think, that could be you up there. Or, Tammy could have died. It's my fault. It's all my fault."

Tricia hugged her as both woman came to tears. "It's okay, mom. I'm okay, Tammy's okay. It's okay."

"I love you. I love you so much. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, mom."

* * *

"I'm going into rehab?" Tammy asked. "I'm not a druggie."

"No one is calling you that, Tamara. But, you did have an addiction, no matter how small. You need to be cured."

"My mother will never agree to it."

"Your mother signed the appropriate paper work. I'm sorry, but you're going."

"I want to see her. Now."

The nurse quickly left and, a few minutes later, came back with Mrs. Duncan and Tricia.

"Hey, sis." Tricia smiled.

"I'm not going to rehab."

"Sweetheart, you have to." Mrs. Duncan said. "This is the best way for you to get better and I want you to get better." She sat down on Tammy's bed. "It's my fault you're in here."

"No, it's not-" Tammy began.

"If I hadn't pushed you, you wouldn't be here."

"Everyone is going to talk about me at school. They'll call me a druggie."

"Who cares what those snobs think?" Tricia demanded. "You'll have your friends behind you."

"I dumped Charlie. I highly doubt they care." Tammy said.

"Then tell me why the entire Eden Hall Hockey team is in the waiting room right now, including your ex-boyfriend."

"They're here? Charlie's here?"

"Yes. And, they want to see you. They're moving you into rehab tonight. I told all of them they can see you when you have your own room." Mrs. Duncan said.

"Mom." Tammy whispered.

"I want you to have a normal teenage life, sweetie. Forget skating, forget the competition. Just live."

"So, can I pierce my tongue?" Tammy asked.

"I said live, not go overboard."

Tammy laughed and soon, her older sister and mother joined in. As Tammy hugged both of them, she couldn't help but feel that her family was on it's way back together.

* * *

Once Tammy was settled in, her visitors arrived. All of the Ducks were there, except Charlie, but she tried not to let the disapointment show on her face.

"He promised to come back later." Julie whispered.

Tammy grinned. "So, how does everyone like knowing a drug addict?"

Dean snorted. "Please. You did a little speed. Come back and ask once you've done the hard stuff."

Julie whacked his arm. "What Mr. Insensitive means is, we're glad you're okay and please, don't ever do drugs again."

"Trust me, I don't want to. I threw up earlier. All part of my withdrawal. I can't wait to get out of here and go back to school. You guys gotta let me know what everyone's saying about me."

"If they say anything, they'll have to deal with us." Fulton said and there was a round of agreement.

"You guys." Tammy whispered.

"Don't go getting her all upset." Charlie's voice came from the doorway.

The Ducks turned to see their captain leaning in the doorway, his eyes fixed on the blonde skater. Connie and Julie exchanged a look.

"Okay, guys, Tammy's tired. Why don't we let her get some rest."

Together, the two girls managed to usher every out of the room. Connie gave Charlie a supporting smile before closing the door behind her. Charlie and Tammy looked awkwardly at each other.

"Hey."

"Hey."

He walked over to the chair next to the bed and sat down. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Slightly nauseous. Not too bad."

"Good." Charlie whispered. "I was going to bring flowers but I wasn't sure if we were still broken up."

"Why wouldn't we be?" Tammy asked, her heart racing.

"You dumped me in a fit of rage brought on by narcotics. At least, that's what I've told myself since it happened."

"Charlie." Tammy whispered, reaching for his hand. He entwined their fingers together.

"I love you." he said, quietly.

"I don't deserve you."

"Of course you do. Someone has to help you skip anymore skating practices."

"My mom is letting me stop skating. I'm going to be a normal kid again." Tammy said.

"Good. You deserve that." Charlie kissed her hand softly.

"I love you, Charlie."

He grinned. "I know."

"When I dumped you, I was in a fit of rage brought on by narcotics."

"I also know that."

"So, we're not broken up?" Tammy asked.

Charlie stood up and pressed his lips against hers. He pulled back only to whisper a small no, before leaning back in.

* * *

Tammy went through rehab for the next few weeks. She had nightly group therapy where she opened up about her mother's need to live through her and how they were working hard to get past that. The feeling of nausea and the chills slowly began to disappear.

She was visited daily by her older sister, mother and other family members. It seemed Tammy's overdose that had been the bad shock the family needed for Tricia to come back. Tammy knew the two women were also working out their problems and she couldn't be happier.

Her fellow skaters visited as well. Michelle refused to look at her, and Tammy knew she felt guilty. She hadn't told anyone where she'd gotten the drugs and she hoped her predicament would help Michelle stop taking as well. According to Hannah, she'd recently thrown out her entire stash.

The Ducks came each day as well. Usually in small groups, they'd sit around her bed and make jokes or fill her in on all that was happening in Eden Hall. Julie also brought her homework assignments.

Charlie refused to leave her room unless he truly had to, like when visiting hours were over or her family wanted private time. But, he was usually there, helping her with homework or just enjoying her company.

The weeks went by slowly, but Tammy was happy for the opportunity to completely heal herself. She never wanted to go through all this again and she vowed never to take drugs that weren't doctor prescribed for the rest of her life. And, even then, only take the prescribed dosage.

Finally, the day came where she was able to leave.

* * *

Tammy packed her suitcase, double checked her room for anything left behind, then sat down on her bed. "I cannot believe I'm leaving."

"You'll be okay." Charlie assured her. "You're strong. Besides, you must bored."

Tammy laughed. "You have no idea. I'm surprised my parents let you pick me up."

"They're at home, preparing your surprise party." Charlie said, grabbing her suitcase.

"Well, there goes the surprise." Tammy muttered.

He grinned. "Whoops."

"You know, you're lucky I love you so much." Tammy whispered, throwing her arms around his neck. "Or, maybe I'm lucky that you love me so much."

"We're both lucky, Tams." Charlie kissed her softly. "Don't ever forget that. Now, say goodbye to this place and let's head home."

"Goodbye, room. Thanks for being there while I went through some hard stuff. I'll never forget this place."

Smiling, she took Charlie's hand and, together, they left the room.

* * *

AN- Wow, did that suck as much as I thought it did? Sorry for the crappy ending guys! At least it's finished though, right? I apologize for this horrible chapter.


End file.
